1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a radio frequency identification (RFID) tag and an RFID privacy protection system and method. More particularly, the present invention relates to an RFID tag and an RFID privacy protection system and method protecting information of a substantial RFID using a pseudo ID.
2. Description of the Related Art
RFID is an automatic identification and data capture (AIDC) technology for reading data stored in a tag with a microchip using a radio frequency (RF) in a non-contact way.
An RFID system includes a reader and a tag. When the reader requests tag data of the tag, the RFID system operates so that the tag transmits the tag data in RF form to the reader.
Various devices having RFID reader functions can transmit a tag data transmission request signal to a tag to read RFID tag data. As a result, a tag data protection problem occurs. For example, when a buyer purchases an article with a tag and RFID readers, except an RFID reader of the buyer, request a transmission of tag data, the tag data is transmitted to the RFID readers.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved method and system for protecting tag data after a buyer purchases an article with a tag.